


Play the song (Not me)

by ScorpionMauve



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trainees, Bullying, Confidence, Crying, Kissing, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionMauve/pseuds/ScorpionMauve
Summary: Minho likes the spotlight of being the most talented dancer of the trainees.Minho does not like being put to the side by a soft-spoken new trainee.Minho doesn't like Seungmin.





	Play the song (Not me)

Minho was good at what he did. And he was aware of it. His confidence could rival Zeus’s. He didn’t try. He succeeded. He knew his strengths and used them. He liked to feel above others. He was prideful. He liked people looking at him. He loved being in the spotlight. And he often was. He wasn’t necessarily a bad person. He was simply attention-hungry.

That’s exactly the reason why he was mad at Seungmin. 

Seungmin had arrived the previous day in the trainees’ dorm. And he had stolen the spotlight from Minho. He had stolen the bed Minho used to spread his stuff. He had stolen Minho’s place at the table that night. And by morning, he had replaced Minho’s name on everyone’s lips.

Seungmin, from the little things Minho had seen, was soft. Everything about him was gentle. Soft eyes, soft smile, soft hair, soft voice. Quiet and reserved. Discreet. The complete opposite of Minho’s brightness and charisma. 

But somehow, that delicate man managed to shove the shining other out of the spotlight.

So, as was said, Minho was mad. Jealous. 

Currently on his way to the dance practice room, his hands clenched into fists. The other trainees he passed by were all talking about Seungmin.

“Did you hear there’s a new trainee ?”

“Yeah, I heard he’s very handsome !”

“Sucks that we can’t date.”

“I mean, if he’s really worth it, we can try to sneak around, the company doesn’t have to know.”

At that, Minho turned around the corner and kicked the wall. He regretted it instantly as pain shot through his toes, up by his ankle, through his calf all the way to the knee. He swore loudly, laying his hand on the wall to keep himself from falling down.

“Minho-ssi ? Are you alright ?”

That irritatingly soft voice. He walked right into the dance room, ignoring the other. There were already a few people there but, rather than going to see his friend, he decided to stay wallowing alone in his rage.

He had been stretching for a few minutes when an innocent looking boy settled next to him. Seeing his small smile, Minho could feel his mood lighten up slightly.

“Hello hyung.”

The dancer gave him a tight-lipped grin.

“Hi, Jeonginnie. How are you today ? Ready for practice ?”

Jeongin’s hair bounced with the force of his nod.

“I’m alright and ready, as usual ! You seem in a quite foul mood, though.”

Minho’s teeth clenched as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

“No idea what you mean.”

Jeongin pouted lightly but only patted his back in a comforting manner.

“I guess you don’t want to talk about it… Oh, the teacher’s here, I’ll talk to you later.”

The younger stood back up and skipped off somewhere, Minho didn’t really pay attention. He got on his feet and lined up with the others. A few minutes later, after Seungmin had introduced himself, the music started. 

One time.

Two times.

Three times.

The music again stopped at a mistake.

“Seungmin, try harder.”

Four times.

Five times.

Six times.

Too many times.

With a deep sigh, the instructor put Seungmin further back and told him to find someone to work on the choreography with. 

Time passed. Finally, it was the end. Everyone was sweaty and tired. Minho kneeled down next to his bag, gulping down some water. Someone came up behind him.

“Hey, um…”

He sighed deeply, turning his head to show he was listening unwillingly.

“I know you’re busy, but do you think you could help me with the dance ? People have told me you’re the best trainee in that domain.”

The dancer stood up and turned around, leaning back against the mirror on the wall. 

“Although I do appreciate the compliment, I don’t think I can help you.”

Seungmin’s expression shifted into surprise.

“Ex… Excuse me ?”

Minho rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his chest.

“Come on, you’re, like, extremely bad at dancing. You’re a lost cause. I can’t do anything for you.”

The other tried to cover his wince of hurt but he succeeded to do it as much as he managed the dance : not well.

“I…”

He looked like he had forgotten what words were.

“How come you were accepted here if you can’t even dance ?”

Minho grabbed the handle of his bag and hiked it up on his shoulder.

“No hard feelings.”

Yes hard feelings.

“Good luck catching up, if you ever do.”

He brushed past Seungmin’s shoulder, leaving the boy crumbling down behind him. Glossy eyes watched the petite figure walk out through its reflection. Some of the other trainees that were close enough to hear the conversation were left stunned, mouth wide open at the harsh words.

Jeongin stared at the door for a few seconds, before walking towards the older man. A small freckled boy trailing behind him, he quietly looked at his face.

“I’m sorry about him, hyung. Please don’t be upset, he’s normally not that rude, something’s up but I don’t know what.”

Seungmin’s head hung low.

“It’s fine, I’m fine.”

The youngest shook his head as Seungmin wiped his eyes with his sleeve, sniffling.

“No, it’s not fine. What he said is not true. You’re new, how can you be expected to get the choreo immediately ?”

Felix, the freckled boy, nodded approvingly.

“Minho can be one hell of a bitch when he gets into it. I’ll help you with the choreography, if you want. I’m not as good as he is, but I’m at least better than Innie.”

Jeongin tried to smack his friend, but he ran out of reach.

“Hey, rude !”

He giggled, bringing out a wet chuckle from the newest trainee of the three. He smiled but his eyes didn’t have that precious sparkle of joy in them.

“I’ll think about it, thank you for offering. I’m just gonna go for now.”

And he went out slowly, shoulders slumped, steps short and head bowed. 

Later, when Minho returned to the dorm after his vocal lessons, his attention was caught by some muffled noises coming from his room. Stopping by the door and listening quietly, he recognized sobs and whimpers like his used to sound.

He couldn’t help but start feeling bad. He didn’t think he had been that mean to the other. He bit the inside of his cheek and decided to go take a shower to give Seungmin time to calm down. He wasn’t going to barge in on someone crying.

Getting out after half an hour, he realized he hadn't taken any clothes to change. A towel loosely wrapped around his hips, he listened through the door. He opened it softly as he hadn't heard anything.

The younger man, curled up in a ball, didn't move. Minho padded through the room and got dressed quickly. Passing by Seungmin to get in his bed, he noticed the dry tear tracks on his cheeks and bit his lip. Settling for the night, he couldn’t quiet his mind

* * *

He shouldn’t have been so harsh. 

But the industry was extremely competitive. And he had to get used to criticism.

That wasn’t criticism, it was plain and blatant hate.

Hate is very common though.

It doesn’t make it okay. This man has been nothing but nice to everyone and yet he had completely destroyed his self esteem.

But the competition…

It wasn’t right. He had to make it up to him. He didn’t deserve it.

Ugh.

* * *

Minho woke up from his agitated night with dark blue circles under his eyes. He hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep, turning and shuffling all through it.

He didn’t see his roommate on his bed, so he guessed he was preparing himself for their day. He decided to do the same, still thinking about a way to get himself forgiven.

Seungmin was nowhere to be found in the dorm, the brunette discovered when he got out of the room. He knew that was his fault. 

Arriving at the agency building, he started making his way to the dance practice room. He passed by Chan’s studio, the door slightly ajar. He didn’t mean to peek but he had heard the voice inside.

“I just don’t know what to do, I was just asking for help, he seemed nice.”

The answer came in a scoff from the rapper.

“Yeah, no. Talent and kindness don’t go necessarily hand in hand.”

How dare that bleached blonde narcissist talk about him like that ?! But Minho kept his cool, not bursting inside the room.

“They seem to sometimes, though. In…”

The soft voice hesitated and shuffling could be heard.

“In people like you.”

Moving slightly to look inside, Minho saw what he couldn’t hear. They were kissing softly, Chan’s hand settled on the other’s waist. The australian’s eyes opened and fixed themselves on the figure behind the door, smiling devilishly.

* * *

“God fucking dammit !”

Minho threw his phone on the armchair facing him, hitting the shorter man’s lap hard. He let out a pained whine and picked up the device.

“That hurts, what was that for ?!”

Lips pulled in a pout, Minho huffed childishly.

“Chan stole my man again.”

Changbin rolled his eyes, amused by his flatmate’s antics.

“Well, maybe he wouldn’t if only you didn’t start off with insulting Seungmin.”

Minho whined in response.

“But I need it for that one special ending.”

He groaned, running a hand through his hair. Changbin laughed and tossed the mobile back next to him.

“Well good luck getting your husbando.”

“Stupid otome game…”

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, thank you for reading ! Feel free to leave kudos, a comment or to check out my other works.  
Bye  
~  
Twitter : @lacyjunnie


End file.
